Pt:Compile
Procedimento inicial Este procedimento inicial é comum para todas as distribuições do Linux. Obtenha o arquivo com o código-fonte no endereço http://freeciv.wikia.com/ (Uma vez no site, faça o download do arquivo clicando em Code) O arquivo se chama freeciv-2.2.4.tar.bz2, o que significa que ele é um aglomerado tar (.tar) compactado pelo bzip2 (.bz2) Preste atenção onde o arquivo está sendo salvo, pois você precisará localizá-lo depois. Após terminar o download, abra uma sessão do terminal e vá até a pasta onde está o arquivo baixado. $ pwd /home/keyser $ ls -l freeciv-2.2.4.tar.bz2 -rw-r--r-- 1 keyser keyser 34627702 2010-12-12 20:42 freeciv-2.2.4.tar.bz2 Descompacte o arquivo baixado: $ bunzip2 freeciv-2.2.4.tar.bz2 $ ls -l freeciv* -rw-r--r-- 1 keyser keyser 110243840 2010-12-12 20:42 freeciv-2.2.4.tar Agora faça a extração do conteúdo do aglomerado: $ tar xvf freeciv-2.2.4.tar Você terá uma nova pasta na estrutura de diretórios. Entre nesta pasta: $ ls -ld freeciv* drwxr-xr-x 18 keyser keyser 4096 2010-12-06 20:53 freeciv-2.2.4 -rw-r--r-- 1 keyser keyser 110243840 2010-12-12 20:42 freeciv-2.2.4.tar $ cd freeciv-2.2.4/ $ pwd /home/keyser/freeciv-2.2.4 Como compilar o Freeciv no Ubuntu 10.10 (Usuários avançados podem pular direto para o final desta seção.) Precisamos configurar a compilação. Com isso, vamos indicar ao sistema que queremos compilar o cliente do tipo GTK: $ ./configure --enable-client=gtk Se você obteve a mensagem abaixo, significa que você não tem instalado no computador um compilador C++. checking whether the C++ compiler works... no configure: error: in `/home/keyser/freeciv-2.2.4': configure: error: no acceptable C++ compiler found in $PATH See `config.log' for more details. Para instalar no computador um compilador C++, execute o Synaptic Package Manager (Gerenciador de Pacotes Synaptic) e marque para instalação: g++ e aplique as alterações. O download necessário tem certa de 7 MB. Em seguida, execute o comando de configuração de novo: $ ./configure --enable-client=gtk Se você obteve a mensagem abaixo, significa que você não tem instalada no computador uma biblioteca necessária, a zlib. configure: error: Could not find zlib library. Para instalar no computador a biblioteca zlib para desenvolvimento, execute o Synaptic Package Manager (Gerenciador de Pacotes Synaptic) e marque para instalação: zlib1g-dev e aplique as alterações. O download necessário tem certa de 200 KB. Em seguida, execute o comando de configuração de novo: $ ./configure --enable-client=gtk Se você obteve a mensagem abaixo, significa que você não tem instalada no computador uma biblioteca necessária, a GTK+ 2.0. checking for GTK+ - version >= 2.6.0... no Could not run GTK+ test program, checking why... The test program failed to compile or link. See the file config.log for the exact error that occured. This usually means GTK+ is incorrectly installed. configure: error: specified client 'gtk2' not configurable (GTK+-2.0 libraries not found) Para instalar no computador a biblioteca GTK+ para desenvolvimento, execute o Synaptic Package Manager (Gerenciador de Pacotes Synaptic) e marque para instalação: libgtk2.0-dev e permita que todas as dependências sejam instaladas também. Aplique as alterações. O download necessário tem certa de 20 MB. Aguarde todas as alterações serem efetivadas. Em seguida, execute o comando de configuração de novo: $ ./configure --enable-client=gtk No final, a resposta correta será a seguinte: Configuration Summary Build freeciv client: yes Debugging support: some Client frontends: Gtk-2.0: yes SDL: no Xaw: no Win32: no FTWL: no Stub: no Build freeciv server: yes Debugging support: some Auth database support: no Agora digite: $ make E, afinal, para executar o jogo: $ ./civ Para usuários avançados (Ubuntu 10.10) Instale pelo Synaptic, se necessário, os pacotes: * g++ * zlib1g-dev * libgtk2.0-dev Obtenha o arquivo (.tar.bz2) com o código-fonte. Descompacte, extraia e vá para o diretório onde os arquivos extraídos foram colocados. Então, execute: $ ./configure --enable-client=gtk $ make $ ./civ Como compilar o Freeciv no Ubuntu 11.04 e 12.04 O procedimento é o mesmo do descrito acima. Felizmente o Ubuntu 11.04 e o Ubuntu 12.04 vêm com um compilador instalado por default. Então a única coisa a se fazer antes de configurar a compilação é instalar pelo Synaptic (ou pelo gerenciador de pacotes padrão do Ubuntu) os pacotes zlib1g-dev e libgtk2.0-dev. Como compilar o Freeciv no Linux Mint 12 Não há necessidade de se instalar nenhum pacote adicional. A instalação padrão do Mint, a partir do DVD, já provê todos os pacotes que serão necessários para uma compilação fácil e direta. Basta descompactar o aglomerado .tar e entrar com os comandos típicos de configuração e compilação: keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ ./configure --enable-client=gtk keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ make Como compilar o Freeciv no Linux Mint 18.1 (mate edition) É necessário instalar os pacotes libcurl, zlib e libgtk, assim: keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ sudo apt-get install libcurl4-openssl-dev keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ sudo apt-get install zlib1g-dev keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ sudo apt-get install libgtk2.0-dev keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ ./configure --enable-client=gtk2 keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ make Como compilar o Freeciv no Ubuntu 17.04 É necessário instalar os pacotes libcurl, zlib e libgtk, assim: keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ sudo apt-get install libcurl4-openssl-dev keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ sudo apt-get install zlib1g-dev keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ sudo apt-get install libgtk2.0-dev keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ ./configure --enable-client=gtk2 keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ make Como compilar o Freeciv no Linux Mint 19 (mate edition) É necessário instalar os pacotes libcurl, zlib e libgtk, assim: keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ sudo apt-get install libcurl4-openssl-dev keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ sudo apt-get install zlib1g-dev keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ sudo apt-get install libgtk2.0-dev keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ ./configure --enable-client=gtk2 keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ make Atualização (26/12/2019): o procedimento acima se aplica também ao Linux Mint 19.3 (mate edition). Dica - desligando a depuração Para obter um software mais rápido, você pode desligar a opção de "compilar preparado para depuração", através do comando: keyser@vegeta:~/freeciv$ ./configure --enable-client=gtk --enable-debug=no Category:Português